Mahir
You fight with honour. I shall give you a warrior's death. Background Mahir is the name attributed to the glaive wielding man found within the highest ranks of the Raven Company. In truth, even he cannot remember the name he was given at birth, for it was never spoken to him, being even unaware of the name of the man who raised him. Born and raised in Hakland, Mahir's was a brutal tuition in to the world, something which could never be described as akin to a childhood. From the moment he could crawl he was trained in the art of battle, enduring punishing training from the moment the sun rose to the moment it set. Personality and Behavior Though a mercenary, Mahir possesses a strong sense of honour, living by a warrior code. Even when faced with the opposition and primed to kill, he will always treat a fellow warrior with respect. Though by that standard he despises cowards, rogues and traitors. Occupation Mahir serves as the Raven Company's master of arms and lead combatant, as well as The Raven's bodyguard. Religious Beliefs Does your character follow a religious belief? Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses A master combatant, Mahir is noted to be one of the most skilled warriors throughout the land, noted by those who have come across him in combat and yet live as something unlike they have ever seen. Able to predict an opponent's moves from their muscle reactions alone, he has never been bested. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Family Allies The Raven Talliah Enemies Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- Your character's physical strength. * '''Stamina '- Your character's physical endurance. * '''Speed - Your character's physical speed. * Agility - Your character's agility/athletic/stealth abilities. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Glaive Aistinadaan Mahir's main weapon, an unusual sight among those outside of Hakland. A double-ended glaive, Mahir wields it with absolute mastery, the weapon more and extension of his own body than a tool of war. The blades are compromised of specially treated folded steel, with the handle being crafted of solid oak, laced with steel bands as to never be broken. The blades themselves are etched with Haak symbols, denoting Mahir's own values of honour and valour. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs